In the transportation industry, it is often necessary to use a vehicle (for example, a tractor or trailer rig) equipped with a fifth wheel for lifting and moving a structure such as, for example, a house or other building, from sites of loading and unloading. Several prior art fifth wheel assemblies exist; however, they tend to be extremely heavy, bulky and complex, making the fifth wheel assemblies difficult to operate, lift, assemble or disassemble. Prior art fifth wheel assemblies often include inadequate locking of the fifth wheel or other structural flaws, often contrary to transportation and safety regulatory requirements. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved fifth wheel lift which mitigates these problems.